falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Stealth suit Mk II
|baseid = |footer = Stealth suit's back }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= |content7= |content8= |content9= |content10= |content11= |content12= |content13= |content14= |content15= |content16= |content17= |content18= |content19= }} Stealth suit Mk II, referred to by Dr. Borous as the psychoanalytic cardiac-dampening sneaky stealth suit,From Borous' dialogue files - "The psycho-analytic cardiac-dampening sneaky stealth suit, a suit like NOTHING this world has ever heard, seen, or could EVER see!" is a unique piece of medium armor in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Characteristics The suit has a similar design to the assassin suit, but is cleaner and has a luminescent white chest piece with similar white stripes on the back, possibly circuitry. The suit itself has a built-in medical system that automatically dispenses Med-X and stimpaks, similar to the prototype medic power armor in Fallout 3. A female on-board computer narrates the usage and current levels of these items, as well as warning of impending combat situations, reminding the wearer of an active Pip-Boy light, and making off-hand comments without prompting. The computer is very similar to, and just as talkative as, the personality modules given to the Light Switches in The Sink. Should the user get poisoned by a cazador, the suit will dispense a stimpak if available and cure the poison. When the user is crippled while wearing the suit, the suit will dispense Med-X. Upgrades The suit can be upgraded in the course of four stealth tests in the X-13 facility. Bonuses from upgrades are cumulative. * Firmware version 1.1 - Adds a bonus of +10 to Sneak (Stacks with the +15 Sneak already on the armor, giving +25 to Sneak). * Firmware version 1.2 - Adds a bonus of +1 Perception. * Firmware version 1.3 - Adds a bonus of +1 Agility. * Firmware version 1.4 - Adds a bonus of +20% to Stealth movement speed. Comparison Locations It is found in three pieces in the X-13 research facility. One part in each of the three labs in the first hallway the after entering the facility. Notes * The research for the suit went under the name of Project: Blue Blood.Terminal in the first room of X-13. * It appears that the creation of this suit was based on the Chinese stealth armor. This can be seen in the X-13 testing facility when one looks at the mannequins wearing the prototypes. However, while the headpiece is seen on the mannequins, there is no headpiece attached to the suit or as a separate item. * Unlike the prototype medic power armor from Fallout 3, the Med-X dispensed by the suit is regular, addictive Med-X. * Stimpaks used by the suit are not affected by Medicine level. * In Normal mode, if the wearer's health is low, the suit will continuously administer stimpaks until their health reaches an adequate level. In Hardcore mode, the suit checks to see if there are any restore health effects first; if not, it will administer a stimpak. * When unequipping the suit from a companion, it still plays an audio comment as if the person was wearing it. * Sometimes if the wearer dies, the suit can be heard desperately trying to pump stimpaks in order to keep the user alive, to no avail. * If the Courier kills the Robobrains within the facility, the suit may comment on this, stating "That's a shame. Normally, those units would help defend the facility in case of an attack". * The computer for this suit tends to be sarcastic, notably when turning on the Pip-Boy light when sneaking, and has a mischievous side (e.g. claiming it is time for combat even if there are no (more) enemies). * Sometimes, the computer will ask the wearer, "Do you like me?" Notable quotes | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Behind the scenes * The on-board computer is voiced by Qore hostess Veronica Belmont, who also voices Light Switch 01 and 02, and the original unaltered voice of Christine Royce. * The AI on-board the suit is a reference to many assistant AIs from pop culture, including the AI of the motorcycle in the film Warriors of the Lost World; when the Robo-Scorpions attack, the computer says "Mean robot bugs! Mean robot bugs!" in the same cadence as the motorcycle says "Bad mothers! Bad mothers!" * Early versions of the scripting for the stealth suit Mk II still exist in the resources of Old World Blues, based heavily on the prototype medic power armor from Fallout 3. This includes use of the special "Suit Med-X" effect specific to the prototype medic power armor, which would have allowed the stealth suit Mk II to apply Med-X without risk of addiction and with the added benefit of temporarily suppressing the negative effects of crippled limbs, as well as the negative effects of many types of addictions. Bugs * There is a bug where, after the suit auto-applies a stimpak, your health will not increase, keeping your health at the minimum threshold for the damage script. This causes the suit to use a stimpak every time you're injured, as you drop below the scripted HP, burning through stimpaks extremely quickly. * Before starting the stealth research in X-13, make sure all armor pieces are in your inventory. Starting the run before the pieces are taken may bug the script and result in not getting the armor. * The stealth suit seems to occasionally glitch out and continuously issue doses of Med-X until the user's supply has been emptied, or until the suit is taken off (Leading to Med-X addiction very quickly). * The suit can administer Med-X anytime the user enters combat or anytime the stealth status changes from HIDDEN to CAUTION, even if no damage has been taken by the player. * When fully upgraded, it doesn't boost your sneak speed by the said 20%. * In third-person view, rotating to the front side of your character can sometimes cause the head and arms of the player character to disappear, immediately reappearing once the camera returns to the rear. Gallery Stealth suit poster.jpg|Psychoanalytic cardiac-dampening sneaky stealth suit poster prototype Stealth suit poster 02.jpg|Psychoanalytic cardiac-dampening sneaky stealth suit poster X-13 boots.jpg|Boots at the X-13 research facility X-13 chest plate.jpg|Chest plate X-13 gloves.jpg|Gloves References Category:Old World Blues armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique armor and clothing de:Tarnanzug Mk II es:Traje de Sigilo MK II ru:Стелс-броня «Марк II» uk:Стелс-броня «Марк II»